


Last Christmas

by Breagen



Series: The call of Elune [3]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: F/F, F/M, Mentioned Maiev, Mentioned Malfurion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:22:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28287654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breagen/pseuds/Breagen
Summary: Illidan finally has a family. After thousands of years of suffering, there is a glimpse of light and hope for him. For that slim chance, he's more than ready to sacrifice a lot. What one night of the Winter Veil can change in the life of the most complex character in the Warcraft universe? Let's find out together!
Relationships: Alexstrasza/Ysera (Warcraft), Alleria Windrunner/Original Female Character, Illidan Stormrage/Tyrande Whisperwind, Illidan Stormrage/Vereesa Windrunner, Kor'vas Bloodthorn/Original Female Character, Maiev Shadowsong/Illidan Stormrage
Series: The call of Elune [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639633
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I'd love to present the short story in the WoW universe. I'd like to consider it as my gift to all of you - readers - for Christmas.
> 
> Please note that the story is set in the same AU as the other parts of the series. 'Sometimes it's just better not to know' is the story that will explain most threads in the future :)
> 
> I hope you'll end up liking it.
> 
> Merry Christmas :)
> 
> Changelog:  
> 2020-12-24 - a preview posted  
> 2020-12-30 - a whole chapter posted.

“Tyrande Whisperwind married again!” it was the header of Elune-knows which one newspaper. The high priestess of Elune decision to pursue another relationship and make it official lead to utter chaos. Dozens of people working for all know newspapers were coming in hot, seeking the chance to talk with the Tyrande personally. Of course, the timing of the leader of Night Elves could not have been worse. The corpses of Malfurion Stormrage – widely known as Tyrande’s husband and lifetime partner - were buried not so long ago, and yet, to everyone’s surprise, the marriage was announced. To say that it was a shock for Night Elves would be an understatement. Amongst the elves, there were still many followers of the very first druid known to their race. Even though the archdruid made sever and costly decisions throughout his lifespan, they were forgotten and forgiven for many. Truth be told if the new partner of Tyrande was not Illidan, the chaos would not extend beyond the elves’ realms. However, the infamous for such a long time Malfurion’s brother was certainly a hot topic for everyone. For many people all around Azeroth, it was not a secret that both of Stormrages’ brothers shared love toward the hight priestess. It was said that Illidan committed numerous scandalous acts to prove his worth in the woman’s eyes but to no avail. After his imprisonment that took place more than ten thousand years ago, high priestess Whisperwind tightened her relationship with Malfurion, marrying him. Only a few fools back then would have thought that Illidan and Tyrande would share the same fate somewhere in the future.

With a loud sigh, Illidan threw away the newspaper. He was tired, up to now, he has already read at least 10 or so articles covering the same topic. To be more specific, they covered his and Tyrande’s marriage. The demon hunter was not surprised by that. After all, for a considerable part of his life, he was considered a betrayer. The truth came out relatively recently, but for many, it was still too little to forgive him for his deeds. The previous master of Outland could not be angry about that. It was so easy for people not involved in his grand plan to be fooled by the committed actions. Still, even though he knew that all too well, it was exhausting for him. But, for Tyrande and their family, he needed to endure everything that would be thrown at him. And to him, it was a sacrifice worth committing.

Thankfully, the Winter Veil was at the full swing. In the matter of mere few hours, he would sit beside the Christmas table with his family. That thought alone filled his mind with pleasure and happiness. Still, he had much to do before that. Some presents were yet to be purchased, the tree needed to be brought to the manor and decorated. And above all of these, the supper needed to be prepared.

The Stormrage sighed once more. He has already wasted too much time to delve about everything that was a nuisance to him. It was high time for him to get moving. Without a moment of hesitation, the demon hunter stood up, stretching out the muscles. Even though he usually did not feel the cold, he opted to put a long dark-grey coat on top of the black elegant long-sleeved shirt. It would be an utter shock for anyone whom Illidan came past to see him just in a shirt. The man chuckled to himself. It was so strange for him to care about others’ opinions. Still, he just adjusted his outlook because of that minor detail.

The tall man continued to giggle silently while leaving the manor. With just a mere snap of his fingers, he teleported to the Feathermoon Stronghold. His people still mourned over the loss of Teldrasil, there was no point in denying it. What Windrunner did was unacceptable, and she would soon pay for her crimes. However, the faith of Night Elves is not so easily broken. Over time, the vast city was constructed beside the stronghold. It was meant to be used as a temporary capital, a beacon of hope. With the help of the mightiest of mages that could be fielded, the enormous bridge was created. The construction was connecting the stronghold with the island that was previously lost during the cataclysm events.

Illidan looked around. He must admit that deep inside, he was proud of what his people accomplished. Even though so many of them have perished during the War of Thorns, they still keep pushing forward. They endured, adapted, and overcame everything that was thrown at them. He would love to linger there a little longer, but the time was of the essence. With a low groan, he headed to the market area of the city.

The lights in some part of the capital were blinding him. There were many decorations already at their righteous places, with hundreds yet to be dealt with. The demon hunter smiled a little. It was so long since the last time he could be so careless. It was so refreshing, so new to him. Still, he enjoyed every single second of it.

It could be considered a very gift from their Goddess – Elune – that he managed to regain his old form. He kept most of his musculature, heigh, yet the hoves, the horns were gone. The blindfold could be easily discarded because his golden orbs were back. It was so amusing to him that so many people did not know how he originally looked. By during his little stroll toward the market, a couple of beautiful elves were caught staring right at him. Without an ounce of hesitation, he replied with a smirk, every single time. He knew that he was attractive for women, there was no point in denying it.

Finally, after what felt like hours of marching, he reached the wast area entirely covered with stores and stalls or every possible kind. The difficult part was yet to begin. He needed to come up with ideas for the presents. And, oh… it would be a challenge. The very first thought that appeared inside his mind was jewellery. Luckily for him, it was not so difficult to spot the jewellery store.

A relatively small but thick tree was converted into a shop. To the decently-sized door of the store, the small label was pinned. In the middle of it, the word – most likely – in the common language of the Alliance was imprinted. Without wasting a moment more, Illidan came in. As it was to be expected, the interior was filled mostly with windowed shelves where the jewels could be found. At the back of the room, the small counter was located. A little silver bell was put on the very top of the furniture. Within a moment or so, the tall man covered the distance between him and the item. His used to magic eyes sensed a small fluctuation nearly instantly. The demon hunter smirked, the bell was slightly enchanted. If someone were to look closely, that person could spot the delicate lines engraved on top of the silver’s fragile surface. The mage of old focused his will on the item, making it vibrating.

“Welcome, welcome!” the feminine voice could be heard a moment or so later. “How can I be of service today, handsome?” the woman asked as soon as she appeared from the door behind the counter.

Illidan looked at her with his eyes narrowed. The most likely owner of the store was relatively young short night elf of deep-purple hair. The markings – oh so common amongst their race – were shaped into leaves and covered most of her face. Her bright silver eyes seemed to be illuminating more than usual, the eyes of elves should.

“You’ve used some magic to boost the glow of your eyes, hmm?” the demon hunter asked, looking straight into the owner’s eyes.

“Hmmm… it’s a secret you know,” she chuckled. “It wouldn’t be anymore if I told you. So, please, forgive me, handsome, but I can’t tell you,” she added with a little giggle.

“Pff,” Illidan scoffed. “Then, please, forgive me for what I must do,” he added, snapping his finger nonchalantly.

Even before the snapping sound managed to fill the room, the glow of the silver was dimmed, reduced to the normality. The owner of the shop slightly opened her mouth, shocked.

“So…,” she began, scratching her nape. “You’re a mage, I assume.”

“Oh, I’m more than a mare mage, about that I can assure you,” the raven-haired man replied, flashing one of the smirks of his. “However, entertaining you isn’t the reason I came here.”

“I’d assume so,” the woman replied with a small smile. “Let me repeat, how can I be of service, today?”

“I’m looking for two gifts,” Illidan began in a low, rich tone. “These presents are meant for women that I hold dear. I think it’s understandable to explain that situation that way.”

“Should I ask in details, or you don’t want to provide any additional details?” the purple-haired woman asked, cupping her chin.

“I think that it won’t be needed,” the raven-haired man replied with a shrug. “I’d like to emphasis the subtle difference between them. I’d describe one of them as the avatar of the Moon, strong, independent, wise. While, the other would be more like the Sun, warm, loving, caring,” he provided additional intel.

“Oh, that’s sounds beautiful out of your lips,” the owner allowed herself to chuckle. “You must love both of them. Based on the tone and the passion you’ve used to describe them, I can tell that you love each out of the different reasons.”

“Quite an accurate analytics, but I don’t need it from you,” Illidan replied in a slightly colder tone. “I’d like to know what would you suggest me to get for them. Then I’ll compare it to my own initial ideas before I make a decision,” he informed the woman.

“But, of course,” the purple-haired woman said, lowering her head. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have delved into the topic. How much of a budget do I have for the use?” she asked.

“The cost is a mare detail to me,” the demon hunter scoffed.

“As you wish, Sir,” the elf female replied, thinking about what to offer the client.

During that process, the woman was slowly wandering around her shop. She was walking from one showcase to the another, shaking or nodding with her head from time to time. Illidan allowed her to solve the presented issue alone while trying to find something that he would like himself. The only problem was that throughout the entirety of his lifespan, he prefered practicality over appearance. In the case of the women that these presents were meant for, both aspects needed to be considered. He smiled, it was not going to be an easy task to find something for them.

Illidan seemed to lose a sense of time. He could swear that one moment he was looking over the showcases in search of some sort of a trinket, but in the very next, he felt that one of his sleeves was pulled gently. The demon hunter turned around to face the owner, who was most likely the one who touched his coat.

“I think… I found something that you might end up liking,” the purple-haired woman said.

“Hmm, show me then,” the man hummed.

“I’d like to offer you two trinkets. First of them is made of true silver and presents an owl. The second one is made of gold and shows a phoenix,” the owner said while reaching out for the said jewellery.

“Hmmm,” Illidan hummed loudly, cupping his jaw while inspecting presented items. “Are they enchantable?” he asked in a low tone.

“But, of course,” the silver-haired woman replied. “All of my products are compatible with most of the common knows enchantments,” she added with a pride heard in her voice.

“Fantastic,” Illidan uttered calmly. “I’ll take both of them, and… before I forget, please add the diamond ring in the shape of dragon’s head to the order,” he added.

“It’ll be…”

“No need in saying what the price is,” the demon hunter said, interrupting the woman. “It should be way more than enough,” he added, sliding the heavy bag filled with gold coins toward the owner. “And that… consider as a gift from me for the Winter Veil finale,” the man began to chuckle, giving a diamond ring to the shocked woman.

Without uttering a single word more, he turned around and exited the store just a moment later. The mage of old left the purple-haired night elf female utterly shocked. With just a quick glance over the bag’s content, the woman could say that the golden-eyed man paid more than a double for the items. Not only that, but the most expensive jewellery purchased was returned to her as the gift. The woman was left completely shocked and speechless.

“Damn, Elune, forgive me, but I want him for myself only,” she whispered under her breath before closing her eyes to memorise the face of the stranger.

The raven-haired man sighed for Elune-knows which time. Even though he managed to deal with one of the bullet points on his today’s to-do list relatively quickly, he still had much to do. With a flick of his finger, the sheet of paper appeared right before his eyes. On the surface of the document, Illidan’s to-do was written down. A couple of prolonged moments were sparred for him to read the list once again. Some of the points have already been crossed out, but sadly, they were only a small percentage of the entire plan.

“No one has told you that having family will be easy, Illidan,” the ex-master of Outland reminded himself. “Still, for a single smile playing on their lips, it’s the game worth playing,” he added deep inside his mind.

A nonchalant hand gesture was all it was required for the parchment to disappear. There was still so much to do, so much presents to buy, but so little time left. With one more deep sigh, the man moved on. With millions of thoughts running through his mind, he seemed to be acting more like a robot than a man.

After what felt like ages, the presents were dealt with. The exhausted master of Illidari teleported back to the manor he got used to calling his home. A small pleasant smile appeared on his handsome face as soon as the massive hedge was spotted. The hedge covered the manor from all the sides. In that living wall, there was only one gap. In that exact place, the gate was located. The former master of Outland paid little to none attention to everything he came back. His goal, for now, was the main building of the manor.

Maybe a couple or so moments past before the tall man entered the construction and spotted the packed presents waiting where he anticipated. With his lips forming a slim line that could be considered as a parody of the smile, he cupped his jaw, thinking.

“Where can I get the perfect tree for today?” Illidan hummed inside his mind. “I could teleport to Winterspring and get one there, but I need to start preparing the supper, or it won’t be ready on time,” he continued with his thoughts-train. “However…,” the man visibly jumped when the solution came up inside his mind.

Without wasting any more time, the mage focused, gathering the magical power all around him. The shadows began to appear, climbing his limbs a moment later. Over time, the shadows started taking a shape that resembled the master of Illidari. When the process was finally completed, besides the demon hunter, his clone was standing. The man allowed the corner of his lips to curve slightly upright. It was so long since the last time he was forced to use that power. Within a few seconds, the necessary instruction pieces were transferred to the clone, allowing it to fulfil its creator’s will.

As soon as Illidan’s mimic disappeared, the man smiled broadly.

“It’s going to help,” the raven-haired man admitted inside his mind.

A moment or so past before the master of Illidari turned around, stripped out of his coat. The next point on his list was the food, so he headed toward the kitchen. The two top buttons were undone, the sleeves were pulled up. He would most likely spend quite some time there, so the personal comfort would be wordlessly welcomed during the cooking. With yet another sigh, the raven-haired man disappeared at the end of the corridor.

Who would have thought that Illidan had a heart all that time? Who would have thought that all that was needed for him to be an ally, not enemy was a bit of love, interest?

Soon enough, the sweet smell of the cookies started to spread out from the kitchen, slowly filling the manor with the aroma of the holidays.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I want to share the 2nd chapter of the story.
> 
> I hope you'll like it :)
> 
> The story will most likely contain 3 - 4 chapter, so I should be able to finish it relatively soon. Still, I expect to make some breaks after writing each chapter :)
> 
> Oh, and one more info, I'll use the traditional USA Christmas dinner/supper for that text (even though I'm Polish).
> 
> As always, thanks for everything, and see you next time :D
> 
> PS. I'm sorry, the writing process took me more than I initially anticipated.
> 
> Changelog:  
> 2021-01-31: A preview was posted.  
> 2021-02-06: A whole chapter posted.

The kitchen was located at the very top level of the manor. After a moment of thoughts, Illidan reminded himself that it was Tyrande’s idea. Even though the high priestess of Elune cooked quite rarely, she wanted to have a beautiful sight before her eyes while doing so, from time to time. The Illidari’s master did not like his wife’s idea, at least initially. However, one glance over the drawn preview of the area was more than enough to convince him. If Illidan was to place the room, he would most likely locate it deep below the manor. Possibly it would be built next to the blacksmith and enchanting room. Still, at the very end, he agreed to follow Tyrande’s plan, and frankly, he did not regret doing so.

The kitchen had 2 out of 4 of its walls made out of transparent glass. The room’s placement could not be more fitting, as it was placed in the very corner of the east wing. Out of there, the beautiful, breathtaking view stretched out from there. The transparent, navy surface of the nearby lake could be seen with all its glory. The water was clear that one could see its own reflection on the surface. The manor was located at one of the many slopes of Mount Hyjal. There was no physical path leading to it. The boarders of this seemingly unreachable corner were delimited by tiny hills that surrounded the estate. Yes, Illidan chose this depression of the landscape himself. The skies were almost entirely covered by the enormously large tree branches that the Outland’s ex-master planted. If one did not know where the manor was located, the chances to find it were slim at best. Stormrage made sure that there were only two ways to access his hideout. One of them was the portal that only he could cast, the second one being the flight on top of the winged mount. Still, the second option was only available if one known the location beforehand.

Before the cooking preparations were dealt with, his clone returned with a beautiful tree. Illidan did not need to be present in the living room to witness its arrival. Everything that his creation had done since its summoning was registered, deep inside the mage’s mind. Outland’s ex-master allowed himself to smile. One more bullet point could be crossed out.

To an utter surprise of possibly many people, the demon hunter loved cooking. To some extent, it could be compared to brewing potions, inventing new spells. You got ingredients, a formula, and after that, it was just a matter of one’s invention, passion. It took little time for the raven-haired man to deal with the sides. After all, Christmas’s supper would not be the same without sides, would it not? The huge table located in the centre of the room was used to store everything prepared and ready. The mashed potatoes were put under the spell, not letting it to cool down. After all, who would like to eat the cold potatoes? The vegetables were split into 3 separate bowls. The first one contained raw, juicy veggies. The second one had them steamed while the 3rd one was filled with fried counterparts. Just a moment later another bowl was placed on the table. This one was filled with freshly made red cabbage salad. The smell of the fresh red onions quickly spread out all over the room. A few pinches of various spices were thrown into a salad, and voila, it was fully prepared.

Illidan decided that it would be an awful mistake not to prepare more than one variant of meat. To the traditional turkey, the chicken and the entire pig joined. The stuffed turkey had been already put into the oven. There was more than enough time for it to roast without the magical intervention. The super lean chicken was previously sliced into thin fillets. Currently, they were cooling in the fridge, soaking with the herbal marinade. The pig was in the spotlights right now. Illidan made sure to cover the big piece of meat with as many thin cuts as it was humanly possible. The mixture of herbs, salt, and olive oil was rubbed in when the door’s bell rung. The surprised demon hunter did not know what was going on for a couple of moments. Still, he halted his current occupation. The chunk of meat was put under the freezing spell. As soon as the mage was sure that his working place was protected by the magic, he left the kitchen, heading toward the manor’s entrance. His soaked with the marinade hands were cleaned with just a snap of a finger. Still, the man was surprised. It was too early for his family to show up. The manor’s employees were given a free day, more than that, he offered them an additional payment and not-so-modest gifts for their families.

“Who can it be?” he thought while quickly approaching the doors.

Of course, he could use some magic to answer this question. Pfff, he would not have to leave the kitchen to so. However, he felt as if it would be inappropriate from him. A strong smell of the expensive perfumes and fine leather hit his nostrils even before reaching the entrance. There was a hint of something else, something that he could not quite grasp currently. With a slight shake of his head, he opted to just open the doors and deal with whoever showed up. While opening the entrance, he finally realised what he had sniffed before. It was sulphur. One, just one glance at the visitor allowed Illidan to consider that fact fitting. Before his doors, the leaders of the dragon flights, the two previous Dragon Aspects stood. Even though Outland’s previous master got surprised, he did not show it at all.

“Ysera, Alextrasza, I am glad to see you,” the raven-haired man greeted the arrived. “However, I am not entirely sure what was the reason behind your arrival,” he added.

“Pardon us for this unexpected visit, Illidan,” Alextrasza started. “We’re seeking refuge for Christmas. Would you be kind enough to let us spend holidays with you and your family?” she asked.

“I sense that there is more to that matter than you decided to tell me,” the dark-haired man said, smiling slightly. “However, I think we have more than enough place for you. Come inside, be our guests,” he added, inviting the women inside.

The women had crossed the threshold of the house, closing the doors behind them. Both dragonesses were in their elven forms. It would be an utter lie if someone said that they were unattractive. The powerful magical aura was radiating from each of them. Even if Illidan was still blind, they would be shining even brighter due to his demon sight. The Life-Binder wore the fluffy snowy-white coat that reached her ankles. Under it, the long blood-red elegant dress could be spotted. The feminine clothing was matching her hair perfectly. Her sister – Ysera – wore a far shorter coat of the dark as night colour. The fitting dress in a mixture of grey and green was easily visible. In comparison to Alextrasza, the mother of the green flight had her outer clothing undone.

“We ran away from the mass that our flights had become,” Ysera sighed. “I assume you’re aware of the relationship involving Alextrasza and me?” the mother of the green flight asked.

“But, of course, Dreamer,” the golden-eyed male replied, fixing his sight onto Ysera. “Your families consider you two to love each other sisterly. However, it is not true. After you died, Alextrasza was faced with a difficult realisation. She considered you more than a sister for quite some time, but never found the courage to show it. When she heard that your spirit was reborn in the Shadowlands, she began to seek the method to have you by her side, once again. After all, one of my daughters was a member of the party that rescued you. After some time, she came to me, asking for a favour. She asked me to lend a fraction of my power to recreate your body, and rip your soul out of the Ardenweald. Long story short, my magic made it possible for you to return, to return to your all-time lover,” Illidan told a tale.

“It was you? It was always you?” the green-haired dragon asked, her lips slightly twitching. “I thought that the heroes combined their powers to reunite me with my beloved,” she added, whispering.

“No, they are powerful. Indeed, they are. However, they would not be able to achieve that alone,” the mage replied.

“Thinking about for a moment, it makes sense,” Ysera responded, shaking her head a little. “I felt the power which brought me back. The power so raw, but at the same time so contaminated. It’s just ridiculous that I haven’t thought about you earlier,” she added with a silent scoff. “I owe you everything, I owe you my life,” the mother of the green flight whispered.

“I do not need anything in return. I am happy that I was able to help my daughter. After all, I am not exactly the father figure my children would want me to be,” the man uttered in his deep, rich voice. “For most of their lives, I have not been there for them. I would love to repay them for that. I am willing to do anything to repay them for that,” the demon hunter added.

“Maybe… maybe, it’s not the wisest choice for us to interrupt your first holidays with the family,” the mother of the red flight said after a moment of silence.

“No, no, no,” Illidan replied instantly. “We will be more than happy to have you here. My daughters speak highly of you two. I am more than sure that they would want you to be here with us, so please, stay.”

“The pleasure is on our side,” Ysera said with a small smile. “I have an idea in mind,” she uttered nearly instantly. “We’ll return in less than an hour, of course, if the invitation will be still on.”

“Feel free to come whenever you want,” the Outland’s previous master said. “Truth be told, I still have at least a couple of things to prepare before my family arrives,” he added.

“We’ll bring our share,” the green-haired woman assured momentarily. “It’s only fair if you’re the part of preparations. As I said, we’ll be back in less than an hour.”

“Fine, but do not feel pressured to buy food or gifts. There are a lot of these here currently,” Illidan replied with a small smirk.

“Understood,” Ysera responded. “Beloved, come, we have a couple of things to deal with, as well,” the woman referred to the redhead standing at her right.

Before a couple of seconds could pass, the ex dragon aspects left the manor. Illidan allowed himself to linger aimlessly for at least a few moments before returning to his chores. The clone was summoned once again. After all, there was another task for it to fulfil. The faint thought about the gifts for the dragonesses was transferred toward the illusion. When it vanished with a quiet clicking sound, the demon hunter began his journey back to the kitchen. As he reminded himself for the countless time that day, there was much to do, but the time seemed to be of the essence.

In a span of mere moments, he reached his destination. A small smile appeared on his handsome face when he made sure everything was just like he had left it. Soon, it faded away, replaced with a grimace of upset. He was fighting against the time, and yet, with all his skills, it seemed that he was steadily losing. If one knew Illidan, knew him well, there was no point in denying that the demon hunter was a bad loser, really bad. After all, he got used to succeeding, at least partially.

A heavy sigh escaped his throat a moment later. There was no point in delving into the matter now. If he continued, he would not be able to prepare everything on time. The man allowed himself to shake his head for a few moments that seemed to last shorter than a fraction of a second. As soon as it was done, he returned to his chores.

He worked tirelessly for at least another 45 minutes. The dark-haired man was fully focused on preparation. To the extent that everything around him seemed to become so distant, so meaningless. The first victim of that particular perfectionism’s habit was, of course, the sense of time. If someone asked him currently what time was it, he would not be able to reply. Initially, he planned to use the clone only to retrieve the tree. However, other tasks needed to be assigned to the fading spirit, as the time came by. The Christmas tree needed to be decorated, the presents wrapped, the living room cleaned and prepared before the family would arrive. He would much rather do it himself, but the time was running out too quickly for him to be able to deal with everything alone. So, with a bit of regret, he opted to use his magical skill to his advantage.

Throughout his broad back, the pain was running. The better part of 2 past hours Illidan spent slightly while cooking. It was so laughable that the demon hunter could fight for seemingly endless time, but just mere two hours of cooking were able to spend him. Outland’s previous master allowed himself to laugh. After all, he was currently alone in the vast manor. Nobody would be able to hear him. He froze when the bell tolled once again. The dark-haired man straightened his back, beginning his journey toward the entrance.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey :) As I announced during the preview of the 19th chapter of "My home is where my heart lies", I'm going to post the 3rd chapter of "Last Christmas" first.  
> Here's the 3rd chapter, hope you'll like it :D
> 
> PS. It was translated from my Polish version of the text, at least to some extent.  
> PS.PS. I'm sorry, it's shorter than I initially thought, but my free time is getting reduced to zero, slowly.
> 
> As always, thank you for everything, and see you next time :D
> 
> Changelog:  
> 2021-02-23: A preview was posted.  
> 2021-02-28: A whole chapter was posted.
> 
> Writing schedule (for the next 2 weeks):  
> \- "My home is where my heart lies",  
> \- "Family tree".
> 
> Of course, the schedule is flexible, if you want me to write something else, let me know in the comments :D

Illidan was not even given the opportunity to reach the vestibule of his house. Even though he heard the door opening’s sound, after that, the silence fell onto the building. The only sounds that he could still hear were the cheerful crackling of the fire in the fireplace. Passing through one of many estate’s corridors, someone bumped into him. Due to him not being prepared for the impact, he fell onto the wooden floor, pulling someone alongside him. Three soft whines could be heard a moment later, followed by the warm, feminine laughter. Without even looking at the newcomers, the demon hunter was more than sure that these were his children, his three beautiful daughters.

The raven-haired man allowed the laughter to fill the hallway, to surrounds him before fixing his golden eyes at the source of the pleasant sounds. As it was to be expected, his daughters were laying on top of him, smiling playfully. Out of them all, Shandis was in the worst possible position due to being first and carrying the others’ weight. Shandis was a tall woman of intense dark-blue hair that reached halfway down her back. Her face was noble yet fierce. The same could be said about her eyes, at least to some extent. The cold, silver eyes of the general were nearly always narrowed, spectating, seeking weaknesses. However, currently, they were showing affection, happiness.

Directly on Shandis’s back, Sammara could be spotted. The snowy-white-haired woman was Illidan’s oldest daughter of his own blood. Her hair was not as long as her older sister. Still, it was long. Her facial features could be compared to the marble figures of the gods. Sammara’s face was bright, so innocent, so noble, yet so fierce. The daughter could be an excellent analogy to the sea. Most of the time, she could be sweet, calm, caring, helpful, yet when the violence was needed, she would never back down, facing the obstacles on the frontline. Just like the sea, she could be an ally or an enemy. Sammara was so like her mother. Every single time the demon hunter looked at his 2nd oldest daughter, his heart was cut into small pieces.

Last but not least was Serathi. Opposite to Sammara, Serathi inherited more from Illidan. Her features were sharper, her hair thick and black as the night. Just like Sammara, the youngest of the three had shinny, golden eyes. They were the direct Illidan’s heritage. So few of their people had the orbs of molten gold.

Each of them was already an adult, beautiful woman who took the peoples’ breaths away. Even though there was a massive gap between them in terms of age, they got along great. To some extent, sometimes, it was challenging for the mage to distinguish them. All of them shared the same fierce, the same passion, desire to be the best.

Out of his current position, it would be difficult for Illidan to tell what his daughters decided to wear for tonight. After all, he was being squashed by them, laying on the polished wooden floor of his estate.

“My dear girls,” Illidan started cooly. “Would you mind getting off me, releasing me from the burden which currently is your weight?” he asked, pretending that they were too heavy for him to carry.

“Why would we do that?” Sammara immediately asked with a playful smirk glued to her pretty face.

“Of curse, out of your innate kindness,” the demon hunter replied.

“Nah,” the youngest sister responded in an instant. “We’re comfortable here,” she added, showing her tongue. “Daddy, look, it’s an excellent opportunity for paternal muscles of yours to show up, at last,” Serathi giggled.

“Count me in,” Sammara supported the youngest of them with a broad smile. “It is not like these couple of pounds would make any difference for you, father.”

“But… it makes a difference for me,” Shandis groaned. “Can you get off me? Not that I am chasing you away, but you are digging a little into my spine and ribs, and contrary to your assumptions, you are not so light,” the oldest sister added.

“Hmmm… we can consider that,” the raven-haired woman hummed. “However, it’ll take time. Sammara and I have whole two weeks for that. At least, according to the regulation of every possible institution empowered to make laws. So pleasant waiting, grandma,” she added, giggling.

“Splendid!” the dark-blue-haired woman commented sarcastically. “You know what, let’s consider that these two weeks you are talking about passed already. On the second thought, though, do not bother. I am going to throw you off of me.”

Within moments, the oldest sister did as she had told, throwing off the other two, who were still giggling. The very first thing Shandis did as soon as the matter was dealt with was to smooth out a dress crumpled by the fall. It was a rare occasion to see the oldest of the sisters to wear a dress. In most situations, the blue-haired woman would end up choosing something more casual, some shirt with tight trousers. However, today it was not the case. Illidan must admit that his daughter chose a rather unexpected from her clothing variant. Shandis wore a long, black beautiful ball dress. It must have been said, she was breathtaking. For the man, it was evident that she was waiting for someone. And, he had some clue about who was that very special person.

“Sorry, dad,” Shandis uttered in a low, exhausted tone. “Let’s get you up from that floor,” she added, offering her delicate yet firm hand for the demon hunter. A small smile could be spotted on her face.

“Nothing happened,” the mage assured his daughter, grabbing her hand and lifting himself up. “However, it seems that I need to take care of some pests,” he added, picking up his other daughters by the collars.

Serathi and Sammara looked at him with the innocents mask, playing with their hands like a child that did something wrong. The previous Outland’s master allowed himself to look sternly at them for a couple of moments longer before pulling them closer and giving them a hug. Based on the womens’ reaction, they expected such a turn of events. They immediately smiled broadly, hugging back their father, clinging to his broad, strong chest.

“Welcome home, girls,” the raven-haired man whispered a couple of moments later.

“It is good to have you back, father,” Sammara said. “It has been a couple of rough years without you,” she added, lowering her sight slightly, most likely replaying the past inside her mind.

“Yeah, if you’ve been here, none of these would have happened,” Serathi followed the sister’s train of thoughts. “But, hey, past is… well, in the past. There’s no sense in delving into that madness again, isn’t it?” the raven-haired woman added after a moment, trying to sound more cheerful.

“You are right, little sis,” Shandis responded. “No matter what we would you, the past already happened, and we can not do anything with it. Let’s just celebrate, for the Goddess’s sake, it is Christmas, we should be fooling around, happy,” the blue-haired woman scolded them lightly.

“Well, it seems that Shandis is the wisest of us,” Sammara giggled. “Take a lead, sister. We will follow it,” she added playfully toward the oldest sister.

“I hate you sometimes,” the ranger general sighed, shaking her head. “I will go to the kitchen. Surely you will need some assistance, father,” she said, referring to the demon hunter, hugging him tightly.

“There is no need of your help,” the raven-haired mage refused, shaking his head. “I have almost everything prepared, so go to the living room and relax for a couple of moments. The supper will be served soon,” he explained.

“As you wish,” the blue-haired woman replied, shrugging.

The sisters looked upon themselves before proceeding their delve into the manor.

“Ah… before I forget. We will have guests tonight. Ysera and Alextrasza should arrive soonish,” he added a moment later.

“I bet it’s due to the situation between their flights,” Serathi uttered. “Xeria told me the other day that the flights dislike the idea of these two being together,” she explained when everyone looked at her. “You know, Xeria’s dating Ysera’s daughter and 2nd in command inside the green flight.”

“It would explain a lot,” Illidan hummed, creasing his jaw. “Girls, try to make them as comfortable as possible when they arrive. If your speculations, Serathi, are right, they are under constant pressure. Let’s give them a bit of rest,” the man ordered.

“Pfff,” Serathi scoffed, then started to laugh. “It’s so you dad to take care of others but refuse to take care of yourself,” she added.

“She is right,” Shandis and Sammara in union supported the youngest of sisters.

“I know, I know,” the demon hunter replied with an exhausted voice. “I will try to take life easier than in the past.”

“How about letting us help as a starter?” the white-haired woman asked.

“Fine,” the raven-haired man gave up after a few moments of hesitation. “But, one condition is to be set.”

“What condition?” the ranger general wanted to know.

“Keep Serathi out of the kitchen,” the mage chuckled. “It is better to deal with her pouting than to blow up.”

“Daddy!” the raven-haired woman rose her voice, offended.

“That is the condition I can work with,” Shandis sounded a moment later. “Sammara, you and little sis go to the living room and make any necessary adjustments to the arrangements. I will go to the kitchen. And, you, father, you are going to greet the newcomers. I can already hear the sound of the doors opening,” she distributed the chores.

“Fine,” Illidan replied before proceeding toward the estate’s entrance.

To some extent, the demon hunter was curious with whom he would be dealing with this time. Based on time, there was a high possibility that the dragonesses returned. However, if life had taught him anything at all, nothing should be taken for granted. If Ysera and Alextrasza had returned, he would have had to decide whether it would have been worth asking them to clarify the situation or not. As always, there were pros and cons of such a decision. Still, up to now, Illidan was used to this duality.

Soon enough, the smell of the lemongrass hit his nostrils, followed by the scent of the winter cream. The raven-haired man allowed himself to smile a little. After all, it was already evident for him who were the newcomers. And, the previous master of Outland held these people dear to his heart. Without an ounce of hesitation and, to be frank, thinking, he sped up.

After just a couple of moments, he reached the destination. In the middle of the spacious antechamber, two characters could be spotted. One of them was an adult, while the second one was a really young child. The adult woman was kneeling in front of the kid, helping her to take off her colourful thick jacket. The thick layer of the winter cream could be spotted on the child’s cheeks. They were shining, reflecting the light that fell on them. The small girl had a white rabbit hat on.

The woman wore the long, thick coat of navy colour with the furry collar. The thick, grey silk scarf was discarded, laying a couple of feet away from her.

“Hey Merill, how are you today?” Illidan asked, approaching the newcomers.


End file.
